


Lost in Translation

by thatslovelyharreh



Series: Single Dad Series. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dad Harry, Domestic Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry is a single dad, Kid Fic, M/M, teeth rotting fluff, this is such fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatslovelyharreh/pseuds/thatslovelyharreh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loses Tutu and Louis saves the day.</p><p> </p><p>( Harry is a single dad, who's afraid to date, and Louis may change it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Translation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dolce_piccante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolce_piccante/gifts).



> Thanks so much to everyone who reads this, I hope it melts your heart just a little.
> 
>  
> 
> I used this from a prompt saying, "im on the bus and my 2-year-old won’t stop crying, except you just smiled at them and they did"
> 
> I just changed it to a three-year-old, because they'd be able to talk more.
> 
> This is for dolce_piccante, because her writing is amazing.
> 
> Much love, Lina. xx

“Ruby, come here now, please!” Harry calls, tightening his jaw to show his three year old he means business. She can always call his bluffs.

“No!” She huffs out, wobbling as the train keeps moving. 

Luckily, Harry was smart enough to tuck her into the seat by the window so she could not escape into the aisle. It still made him nervous, as her little legs aren’t that strong.

“I’m going to count to three, little miss,” He warns his daughter, viciously trying to ignore the pout of her tiny lower lip, he will not surrender.

“One….two…” Harry begins, patting at the seat where she’s suppose to be sat. 

Usually, she is _so_ good, but she hadn’t gotten her afternoon nap yet, and she is a ball of grumpiness. 

“Daddy!” Ruby cries dramatically, crawling back onto the seat and plopping on her bum, arms crossed against her chest, head down toward her chest.

“Thank you, sweet pea,” Harry hums, smoothing his hand over her wildly brown curls that were identical to his own.

Harry spots it, the warning signs of the oncoming tantrum, the red face, the pinch of her little eyebrows.

She pushes Harry’s hand off her with as much force as her three year old body can manage and squirms as close to the window as possible and away from his touch.

“Oh, come on now,” He murmurs, running a hand through his hair, quite tired himself.

“Mean! Mean! Mean Daddy!” She exclaims nonsensically, her lisp becoming a little more prevalent because of her drowsiness.

“Come, give me snuggles, be nice,” Harry asks her, trying to avoid a meltdown on the crowded train.

He’d been running so late to his breakfast date with his mum, that in his haste, he forgot to shove in some of her toys and books into the backpack he carries around of her things. He didn’t have anything to entertain her with.

The train stops, for more people to shove their way on, almost all the seats taken. He takes his eyes of his little human for a second, and that is all it takes for her to clumsily slide of her seat and bump her head on the seat in front of her.

Harry’s heart jumps, pulling her quickly up from the ground as the wails start. He knew she didn’t bump it hard, not even hard enough to hurt, it was cushion. But she is cranky and not having any of it.

“Oh, love,” Harry soothes, his large hand cradling her head against his chest, as she buries her nose in his shirt.

“Ouch, Daddy,” She cries sadly, her hot tears seeping into his shirt. 

“That’s why we listen to Daddy,” He tells her softly, kissing her forehead again and again.

But she pulls back, her eye determined and slightly dropping, “No!”

Harry sighs loudly, keeping her still in his lap. “You definitely need a nap, hmm?” 

Ruby’s eyes widen, like he’s betrayed her on the most serious level, he couldn’t possibly do that, force her to rest.

“No! No! No!” She loves that word more than ‘kitty’ and ‘candy’ sometimes.

Harry can feel people gazing at him, “Quiet now, Ruby. It’s not nice to yell.”

He can see her mouth opening wide, to shout something, but then she stops, and flat-out giggles.

Ruby’s giggles were by far, the most important and favorite sound to Harry’s ears, but he was confused to why he was hearing it.

Harry follows Ruby’s gaze to a man standing almost right up against Harry, holding onto a strap above him. His cerulean blue eyes were crossed comically and his tongue slipping out of the side of his thin lips.

Despite the funny face, Harry couldn’t help but notice how _handsome_ this stranger is. His hair was fluffy and messy, his face sprinkled with stubble...

Ruby brings him out of his thoughts, she is full on laughing now, her emerald eye crinkling at the side as she laughs, her adorable baby laugh, chubby cheeks pink with joy.

Harry can’t help but let out his own chuckle, unconsciously smoothing the hair off her face again. (Ruby had thought it wise to chuck her hairband into the river after breakfast as they strolled with his mum and sister.)

“That’s much better now, yeah? No crying!” The strangers smooth voice chirps, grinning widely, and laughing with her.

“Like Daddy’s,” She states suddenly, blinking up at this man, waiting for an answer.

“What was that, honey?” Blue eyes asks, still a bright twinkle playing in them.

Ruby takes it upon herself to stretch out of Harry’s grasp and touch her tiny hand to his tattoos, decorating his arms.

“Like Daddy’s,” She repeats, looking at Harry for confirmation. 

“You’re right, dove,” He agrees, dopily, happy she’s calm for the moment. Though gently removing her hand from his arm. 

“Sit? Here,” Ruby squirms, trying to get her father to cooperate quickly. 

Well, without Ruby having her own seat, there was a spare, so he slides over to the window seat, and the stranger plops gratefully next to him.

“I’m Ruby, this is Daddy!” Ruby says, excitedly, wiggling to sit facing towards the man.

“Nice to meet you, princess. And you too, Dad. ‘M Louis.”

“Harry,” He adds, sliding his hand into Louis’, and shaking it.

“You want to hear a story?” Ruby lisps, cutting Harry off as he’s about to speak.

“I’d love to!” Louis smiles, his eyes fond of this little girl. Harry couldn’t blame him, she was amazing, a perfect amazing little girl. 

But he also knew that her stories would drag on for long amounts of time, consist of dragons and lions, with a lot of mashed up words because she was talking with such vigor, and also they made no absolute sense.

True, Harry could listen to them for hours on end, but that’s because he’s her father and enraptured by everything little thing she does.

Though, Louis listens intently as she runs out of breathe from talking so much and so fast, and would ask questions at the right times.

“So did the teapot beat the monkey?” Louis asks, with as much interest as if he was talking about his favorite thing on Earth.

“No, Lou! I didn’t.. get there yet!” Ruby huffs and continues on.

++++  
It doesn’t take much more story-telling for Ruby to slowly stop talking, her eyes drifting shut, until they’re to heavy to open again. Her head lolling onto Harry’s chest as she tucks herself into his arms, her breathe steady as she drifts off into slumber.

“Thanks for that, you really didn’t have to,” Harry says quietly, careful not disturb her.

“She’s an awesome little kid, my pleasure,” Louis grins, “She can literally talk ‘till she drops.”

“I think she gets it from my sister,” Harry chuckles, “She’s exhausting sometimes, but I love it.”

“Well then you can just trade her off to the wife, when you get home, eh?” Louis jokes softly, adjusting his fringe off his face.

“Oh, um, no wife,” Harry says, awkwardly. Way to go, Styles. Smooth.

“I’m sorry, I ju-“ 

“No, don’t apologize. Don’t see a lot of single dads, I know,” Harry assures him, trying not to stare for too long.

“Yeah, I ‘ad a single mum, but you’re doing a great job,” Louis murmurs genuinely. 

“I had a single mum too,” Harry adds, feeling the need to explain himself, “I didn’t want her to have a single parent, you know? But I wasn’t going to hide who I am, I did that for too long, that’s how this little one happened, when I was trying to deny who I was. And if I was the way I am, her mum didn’t want anything to do with either of us. But I accept it, Ruby’s life will be happier, if I’m happy too.”

“That’s awesome,” Louis says, a little awe in his tone.

“So, are you on your way to London, as well?” Harry asks, quite curious of Louis. He looked to be middle-twenties, dress lowly in trainers and joggers, a oversized hoodie on as well.

“Yeah, just coming back from visiting my family for the weekend, in Donny, you?” Louis tells him.

“Oh nice, Holmes Chapel, visiting too,” Harry smiles, eyes drifting to Ruby as she tucks her thumb into her mouth. He really needed to break her of that habit.

“What do you do? If you don’t mind me asking?”

“I’m a songwriter and I co-own a production company, in the city,” Harry tells him, stretching his legs out. 

“Oh, look at you,” Louis teases him; Harry’s stomach flips a little.

“S’nice, get to bring this little one with me, and make my own hours,” Harry grins, his eyes starting to droop as well. He needed a nap too.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why are you on the train? Fancy songwriter, why not a private driver?” He asks, curiously.

“She loves the train rides, most of the time,” Harry says simply. It’s true, Ruby loves watching the houses and cars fly by, and that’s more important than a nicer ride.

The train is beginning to slow on the track, the cabin jolting a tad, as it slows to a stop. Harry didn’t even realize where the time went, a little disappointed he would have to stop talking to Louis.

“This is our stop,” Harry sighs.

“Well I’ll see you around London? Maybe we can meet up?” Louis tries, nervously adjusting his backpack onto his shoulder and moving to let Harry up.

Harry freezes, he doesn’t know why, but he does. He hasn’t been asked out, in person, in quite sometime, and not by someone he may actually be interested in seeing.

It was so complicated now, with Ruby in the picture, he couldn’t quite go off gallivanting like a teenager, nor did he want too. In his free time, he’d rather spending with Ruby, then anyone else.

Louis catches his hesitation, “I’m sorry, that was super out of line, um, sorry. Tell Ruby I said ‘bye’”

Before Harry can say anything, Ruby is rousing and waking up, taken any attention away from what just happened, as Harry stands to adjust her onto his hip, making sure her head is safe on his shoulder.

“Daddy?” She slurs softly, nuzzling closer into his neck and attach her small fingers into the cotton of his shirt.

“Go back to sleep, love,” Harry whispers into her hair, before sliding out, and noticing Louis looking back out the window and biting his lip. Shit.

The doors were blinking, so all he could manage was a ‘goodbye’ before rushing off his stop.  
The freezing autumn air was harsh as he steps out of the station, looking for the Range Rover- Niall is picking him them up in.

Ruby’s head peaks up, blinking her eyes slowly, “Cold,” She whines softly, as Harry tightens her little pea coat.

“I know, just waiting for Uncle Niall, then you can go home and sleep?” Harry offers, eyes searching.

“Yeah,” Her tiny voice agrees this time and it makes him smiles so fondly at her.

Out of nowhere, a sleek black Range Rover swings right next to the curb, cars blaring their horns at it angrily.

Harry swings open the back seat, the signature car-seat that donned his, Niall’s, and Liam’s cars for Ruby. They were all truly head of heels for her.

Once she is situated, head tilting to the side as she snoozing, Harry climbs into the passenger seat.

“Thanks for picking us up, mate,” Harry says, voice low, and turning down his radio just in case.

“No worries, any chance to see my bug, though she’s out like a light,” He chuckles, looking in his rearview at her.

“Didn’t get her nap,” Harry sighs, pressing his head against the cold glass.

“What’s wrong?” Niall asks.

Harry’s face pinches, Niall is too observant for his own good sometimes, “Nothing.”

“Bullshit-, I mean, you’re lying,” Niall corrects his swearing, or attempts to, Harry rolls his eyes.

“There was this guy on there, he was proper gorgeous. He averted Ruby from have a meltdown, and was so good with her. Then he asked me if we could meet up sometime and I like sorta froze? And he took it as a rejection.” 

“What the hell, Haz,” Niall sighs, giving him a sympathetic look. 

Niall’s been trying to match-make for him on multiple occasions and he’s turned down any opportunity. He needed to focus on Ruby.

“I just, I can’t Niall, it doesn’t feel right,” Harry sighs, watching London pass by.

“Why? It’s not wrong for you to casually or seriously date, Harry, it’s not like Ruby won’t be your number one anymore, I mean you faked a relationship with Chelsea for almost a year, don’t do anything else you’ll regret.”

“I don’t regret my relationship with Chelsea, not for a minute, I got Ruby out of it,” Harry grits his teeth, defensive.

“Whoa, that’s not what I meant, you know that. I know she’s the best thing that ever happened. Just… think about it, alright?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry mutters, grateful to see them pulling up to his building. “See you, love you,” he adds before gathering up Ruby and going inside.

+++

“Which pajamas? Are you feeling princess’ or super heroes?” Harry asks, holding up them up in his hands.

“Um, princess top, Spiderman bottoms,” Ruby decides with her hands on hips, freshly bathed and wrapped in a fluffy duck towel.

“Good choice, you going to dress yourself tonight?” Harry raises his eyebrow offering her clothes to her.

“Nope,” She giggles, flopping herself on her bed, and flailing out her limbs. Sometimes she reminded him so much of himself, it’s scary.

“That means I’m going to get you, then,” Harry growls, launching himself at her, and blowing a endless stream of raspberries on her tummy until she’s out of breathe from laughing before wrangling her into her sleep clothes. 

“Daddy, I need Tutu,” She whispers as he flicks off the lights in her room, ready to let her sleep for the night.

“Alright, he’s in your bag, lemme grab ‘im,” Harry assures her, stepping out in the flat, in search of her beloved pig, Tutu.

“Where is it?” Harry mutters to himself as he roams the flat for the backpack, that Tutu was in, on the train.

“Oh fuck.” 

He left it on the train.

Ruby is going to murder him.

Luckily, he scans his brain, there was nothing of actual, serious importance in there, that couldn’t be replaced, beside Tutu.

He swallowed harshly before returning back to her room, and facing his death.

Ruby is sitting up in her bed, staring impatiently at her father, waiting for her stuffed pig, as he expected.

He plops next to her, sitting on the side of her bed, “I left our bag on the train, Ruby. Tutu was in there.”

Her face drops, in utter shock and despair, “Daddy, we have to go get him!” 

“There’s a lot of trains, Ruby. I don’t think we’d find him, bug.”

She doesn’t throw at tantrum, like he’d expect, even worse is she just starts crying, big fat tears rolling down her cheeks as her little chest heaves.

Harry tries to cuddle closer to her but she pushes him away, “Daddy, you lost Tutu!”

He knows she won’t want another one, there’s only one Tutu. 

Then his phone is ringing, loud and shrill, echoing through the flat. “I need to get that, I’ll be right back, baby.”

“N-no!” Ruby chokes out, pushing herself onto Harry and clinging her arms around his neck.

“You can come with me,” He murmurs, tugging her into his arms and going in search for the phone. He could tell it’s going to be a long night.

When he finally finds his mobile, there multiple messages from clients and such, but at the moment, a unknown number calling. 

“Harry Styles,” He basically grumbles into the phone, pretty sure who ever is calling can hear Ruby sobbing in the background.

“Oh, um- hi,” A familiar voice says into the phone, “This is Louis from the train?”

Harry feels his eyebrows furrow, how did he get his number? “Hey Louis, how did you get my number?”

“You left your backpack on the train, you had your number written in the tag,” He replies.

“Oh thank fu-, I mean thank God,” Harry breathes, “Can you hold on? Sorry.”

“Ruby, you remember Louis from the train?” Harry tries over her crying and huffing.

She nods sadly, sniffling.

“He found Tutu.”

Her curls bounce as her head pokes up, eyes wide and watery, but a smile graces her face immediately and the crying halts.

“Obviously, we were missing Tutu so so much, she doesn’t sleep without it,” Harry chuckles, “Thank you so much, I can meet you in the morning to get it?”

“No! No! Now Daddy, now!” 

“I can, tonight. It sounds urgent,” Louis laughs loudly, his voice sounding so sweet.

“I don’t want to bother you…”

“Not a bother, we can meet at that twenty-four hour Tesco in twenty? Do you know which one?” Louis offers.

Of course, that twenty-four hour saved his ass, multiple times.

“Yeah, see you then,” Harry hangs up and lays a wet kiss to Ruby’s nose, which makes her squeal. “Let’s go get Tutu.”

++++

“Sleepy, miss,” Harry hums, as he carries her into the bright-lit store.

“Not tired,” She counters, her hat falling to her eyes, which he readjust.

He spots Louis, standing with a basket in hand, and their backpack on his shoulder.

“Late night shopping?” Harry teases as Louis tosses cereal into his cart.

A smile lights up on his face, “I guess so. Funny seeing you here.”

“Louis!” Ruby chirps, reaching out for him.

“May I?” Louis asks Harry politely waiting for him nods, before scooping the little girl into his arms.

“Tutu,” She demands, making grabby hands.

“Manners,” Harry chides softly as he takes the bag and digs through until he finds the beaten up pig.

“Please,” Ruby giggles, batting her eyelashes like Niall taught her and kisses the stuffed animals as it’s given back to her.

“Thanks so much for doing this, you’re really too kind,” Harry smiles, noticing Louis’ delicate ankles peeking out from his vans with no socks. He may be in love already.

“My pleasure, sorry about earlier-“ Louis starts but Harry stops him.

“I’d love to meet up sometime, I was just, I’m not use to, uh, dating?” Harry chuckles nervously.

“I don’t bite,” Louis actually giggles, then adds, “Much.”

Harry doesn’t laugh like a schoolboy, he doesn’t.

“Ruby comes first,” Harry states bluntly, “Uh, just so you know. Like no matter what.”

Louis nods and his smile doesn’t fad, “ I wouldn’t have it any other way. Now that I have your number, I’ll definitely set a time and date.”

“That’d be great, I’d love to stay, really, but it’s about an hour and half past her bedtime.” 

“Ruby…” Louis starts to talk to her but looks down at her, head resting of his shoulder, her stuffed pig nearly slipping from her grasp as she lightly snores.

It melts Harry’s heart a little.

“Mind just walking out with me? Putting her in her seat so she doesn’t wake up?” Harry asks, as they ignore his shopping cart and begin their venture out.

After she’s snug and warm in the heating up car, Harry tugs Louis into a hug, “Thank you.”

Louis returns it before pursing his lips playfully, “See you soon.”

“See you,” Harry agrees, driving home with the biggest and fullest heart of the planet.


End file.
